Acrylamide is a widely used chemical compound. It is derived from hydrating acrylonitrile. Its cousin methacrylamide is derived from acetone and hydrogen cyanide. The two vinyl amides are widely used across a number of industries ranging from agriculture, food, construction, adhesives, biotech, and medical.